Sonic Summer - Episode 5 - The Tiny Problem
In this episode, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles go in vacation at a mini hotel where isn't many people, only to have it ruined by some secret agent girls (or better known as some kind of SPIES). Also asdf guys appear once more as guest stars! Sonic: Ah, what a wonderful day! Tails: Yes Sonic! Now let's listen to crappy music which will make me feel better! Sonic: UGH! Knuckles: Guys, I will stop here because I have to smoke a cigar! Sonic: Well OK but don't stay to close to me, I hate cigar's smoke! It makes me dizzy! Tails: I have immunity to this but I don't smoke. Knuckles: Shut up little idiot, who cares about you? At least Sonic is more mature than you! Sonic: Yes, that's right! *laughing* Tails: No, it's not. *punches sonic in head but he fights back* Knuckles: Hey stop Tails idiot! *punches Tails in head and falls down* Sonic: Thanks Knuckles but I think that hurted him! Knuckles: Ah don't worry, he is invincible, he can't die! Tails: I'm confused... *later they arrive at a hotel but two unknown girls were spying them (and they look like real life girls, not cartoon lol* Alexandra: Hey look, aren't these Sonic characters? Alina: Why yes, what are they doing here? I mean seriously! Alexandra: I don't know, let's find out! *2 hours later and some of Sonic's older friends, such as asdf guys appeared* asdf cop: hey, if you need me, you can call me! Right now I have to catch an asdf thief! asdf dude: be careful! Sonic: Hello asdf guys! Tails: Fuck asdf guys! These are the worst things I've ever seen in my life! Knuckles: If you don't shut up, I will punch you everytime you say a bad word! Right? asdf dude: hey, aren't these guys Sonic characters? You know Sonic, Tails, Knuckles? Tails: HEY, they know our names! These fuckers! Knuckles: Shut the fuck up! Go to sleep you little bastard! Sonic: Please guys stop swearing! I want quiet! asdf crusher: Are there insects to crush? I want to crush something, a fly, a bug... asdf "I like trains" guy: I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS I LIKE TRAINS! asdf girlfriend: Like a boss! Knuckles: Oh hey there, look at my muscles! asdf girlfriend: Yeah, I'm not interested in guys like you, I'm interested in asdf guys! Sonic: Ouch. Tails: It wasn't me! Sonic: Why you little...*punches badly Tails* Knuckles: But why I can't be your boyfriend? What does this idiot have and I don't have? asdf girlfriend: We don't fit together, I'm sorry! But that's the truth! asdf potato: Oh no, there is the asdf crusher! I don't want him to kill me anymore, I gotta hide somewhere! Oh look, potatoes! Sonic: Now let's... Alina: Stop right now! We are Super Secret Spy Girls, we have followed you until here and we know about you! My name is Alina! Alexandra: My name is Alexandra and I said STOP! Sonic: Uh oh, this is bad! asdf dude: Oh crap, I didn't do anything! I swear to God! asdf guys, let's get out of here! Knuckles: I want to do the same! But the doors are locked now! Tails: Don't worry, I know we can get out of here right now! Alina: You don't go anywhere, I have something that makes us easier to catch you, so here is Shrink Ray! *shrinks Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to tiny size* Sonic: What the hell? Knuckles: So, it looks like we have been shrunk! Tails: Run! *almost got crushed under foot by the girls* Sonic: Tails, help us to get out of here! Knuckles: Yes Tails, do it! Tails: OK, I will...waaah!!! Alexandra: Do you think guys you can escape that easily? *they got trapped in a small cage* *however at that time Alina has also shrunk asdf guys but they are hiding right now in small places that the girls can't see* asdf cop: Holy Shit, we have been shrunk to like 3 inch! asdf dude: Holy Fuck, you are right! Oh, look, here is a toy cop car! Let's get in! *later in the cage* Knuckles: So, we are trapped! How the hell can we get out of here? Tails: Don't know. I'm trying to find out! Sonic: Maybe you could fly us? Tails: Yes but we are shrunk, which means easy targets! Knuckles: Incorrect! Size doesn't matter! Sonic: It does but if we are small, doesn't mean it's a good thing. However we can fit in small spaces now! Tails: Yes, now let's go! *however in that time, asdf cop car and asdf train were swallowed by Alina & Alexandra because the girls served their food because they were hungry* *but that because these idiots ended up in their food instead of running out of hotel, what assholes!* *inside Alina* asdf dude: This doesn't look good! It looks like we are trapped inside one of those spy girls! asdf cop: Who cares? I want to go home! Oh wait, I don't have any fucking home! I always live at Police Department, I have to catch every single thief! But no, now we are trapped inside a girl! Thank you New Technology! *now inside Alexandra* asdf crusher: Where the fuck are we? asdf "I Like Trains" guy: We are inside a train, which is inside Alexandra! Do you need more details? We bought this train because I like trains... asdf crusher: OK OK, just stop! I understood! asdf potato: How the hell did I got here? asdf crusher: There you are potato, I searched for you to crush you but you disappeared! asdf potato: I'm trying to find a way to get out of this madness! *outside of girls* Alina: It's late! We should go to sleep! Alexandra: Yes, and I think we should stop eating! *outside of hotel* Knuckles: So, we are still tiny? Tails: Apparently so. This window wasn't that big when we entered in the hotel! Knuckles: Yeah yeah, I get it! Sonic: But uh, we should go back to home! Tails: Not yet, I'm tired! And my tails are tired too! Knuckles: Tails' tails. Why can't we have a normal fox with only a SINGLE TAIL? Sonic: Because that's what makes Miles an unique fox, without him, we wouldn't be here and we would be trapped. Knuckles: Oh I forgot! Thanks Sonic! *later, the girls went to sleep but the asdf guys managed to get out of girls and then they grew up to normal size* asdf "I Like Trains" guy: Mission Accomplished! asdf dude: If it wasn't the potato, we wouldn't be here! Sonic: Don't forget Tails! asdf crusher: Yeah, another fag! Knuckles: Let's go home! The End.